


You're Perfect

by RockyRants



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Oswald and Ed try to take things to the next step, TW: Mentions of abuse, TW: Past Abuse, tw: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Oswald has scars. He's the King of Gotham, why wouldn't he? But someone like Edward Nygma should not have scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/gifts).



> Based on a head cannon I sent to endless-nygmobblepot on Tumblr last night. And then I had to write a fic because this needed to be a reality.

Ed had seen all of Oswald’s scars. Ever since he pulled him from the woods and nursed him back to health he knew exactly what lay beneath those perfectly pressed suits and silk ties. But he had never asked about them, not in depth anyway. Ed did know his way around a medical examination lab, it didn’t take a genius to figure out at least what caused each mark. Oswald was King of Gotham’s underworld. If he didn’t have scars it would seem a bit odd.

But someone like Edward? Why would he have scars? Why should he have scars? He always had steady hands when working in the lab, always wore the proper safety equipment. He was always so careful. Except in moments like this. 

Oswald chuckled just a little bit as his nose bumped Edward’s glasses again. His laughter was cut off with a soft groan as Ed moved to kiss at his neck. They’d kissed before, sure, but never something this heated. Never something like this.

Oswald laid back on the couch and tilted his head back further to expose more of his neck to Edward. The other tore at Oswald’s tie, getting the infernal thing off and tossed to the ground. Ed’s lips traced the first scar he’d ever noticed on Oswald, a very thin line just below his jaw; knife, more than likely a small switchblade going at the size of the scar. The Penguin pulled his boyfriend back into another deep kiss, his own hands working on Edward’s tie. He grabbed both ends once it was undone and pulled Edward a bit closer. 

“Bedroom?” He asked, trying so desperately to catch his breath. Ed grinned and nodded, nipping at Oswald’s lips again. 

It took them longer to get to the bedroom than Oswald would have liked, but Edward knew that the man was rather meticulous about his clothing. He took care, carefully unbuttoning Oswald’s shirt before folding it nicely. Oswald whined and pawed at Edward’s shirt, kissing him breathless. He’d never seen Ed without a shirt before, then again they’d never been able to get this far before, despite Oswald’s best efforts.

His fingers worked at getting Ed’s shirt unbuttoned, doing his best to not lose contact with the other’s mouth. He had to pull away for a moment to actually see what he was doing. 

“You need new shirts. The buttons on these are terrible.”

  “You bought this shirt for me.” 

  “I’m buying you one with less buttons next time.” Oswald breathed out, kissing Ed again. He shoved the shirt off of the man’s shoulders. Ed shoved him down onto the bed and began kissing over Oswald’s chest, causing the smaller man to shiver. 

He traced every scar with his kisses. Knife wounds, bullet holes, scratches and cuts that were more than likely from Oswald’s youth. To Ed, it was just a gorgeous map creating the man that was before him today. He sat up and tore the rest of his shirt off. 

Ed pulled himself up to fold the shirt as best he could with Oswald still kissing at his neck, trying to pull him back. He pulled off the undershirt he wore and tossed it to the ground and turned to face Oswald. Oswald was staring at him, but not in the way that Ed had hoped. 

“Oswald?” He asked slowly, “Are you okay?” He followed the man’s gaze across his torso. Kristen hadn’t been so bright when it came to the bedroom. He’d made sure the lights were off, that she couldn’t really see his own skin. There was a reason for that. Ed shouldn’t have scars. Not like Oswald. But he did.  

Oswald reached out and hesitated over a large scar that traced along Edward’s hip. There was another one that drifted over his shoulder, pale and raised above his skin. Small, belt buckle shaped ones dotted his left side. Oswald felt his jaw drop a little, he didn’t touch any of the scars, but he could see Ed visibly tensing under his gaze. he looked back up at his boyfriend, jaw tight and eyes distant. Oswald’s hand finally made contact with the belt buckle shaped scars, causing Ed to fully flinch away from him.

“Don’t!” Ed said quickly, panic bubbling suddenly in his chest. He saw the mildly horrified look on Oswald’s face, “You don’t have to-I- I’m sorry. I’ll just-” Ed began to speak but made a move to reach down and grab his under shirt, but froze when he felt Oswald’s arms wrap around his waist tightly. Ed was still frozen when Oswald pressed gentle kisses to his shoulders. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked, voice more gentle than Ed thought it would be. He could feel his throat going tight as Oswald made a move to kiss the scar that wrapped around his shoulder.  

“M-My-” Ed’s hand tightened into a fist. He’d never been hyper emotional like this around Oswald. Never shared stories of his family. Why would he? They had been horrid. 

“Ed you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Oswald said, shifting himself to the side of the bed so Edward could see him.

“They’re hideous aren’t they?” He said letting out a harsh laugh, he pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain a sense of composure. Oswald gently took Ed’s chin in his hand and turned the man to face him. He could see Ed’s eyes growing red and wet.

Oswald moved to kiss Ed deeply, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Edward.” He breathed out against the other man’s lips, “Absolutely perfect in every way.” He cupped Ed’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears that were already spilling over. He moved and kissed Ed’s forehead and pulled him close on the bed again, scooting up so his back was resting against the headboard.

Ed laid his head against Oswald’s chest and just hugged him tightly. Ed’s shoulders jumped as he cried silently. He had learned long ago to not let out any noise when he cried. But this time was different. This time he could feel Oswald’s fingertips lightly tracing his back, Oswald’s lips pressing against his forehead every time he had to open his mouth to take a shaking breath. 

“I’ve got you.” Oswald whispered, “I’m right here, Edward.” He carded his hand through Edward’s hair, letting the man listen to his heartbeat.

After a long moment, Oswald helped Ed sit up more, “Can I try something?” He asked cautiously. Ed swallowed thickly, but nodded. He trusted Oswald. He trusted him with everything he could give.  

Oswald shifted Ed to lay back on the bed and moved to straddle him. He kissed the man again, gently this time and began to move. He kissed the side of Ed’s neck, his hand gently rubbing at the man’s waist. He thumbed over the scar on Edward’s hip and felt him freeze up just a bit more. Oswald moved his hand again and looked back up at Ed.  

Sorry.” He said with a gentle smile, “You tell me if this is too much.”  

“They’re- they’re scars, Oswald. The nerve tissue under then is dead, I can’t feel anything where they-”

“Ed you know what I mean.” He said firmly. Oswald moved to kiss down Ed’s neck, moving closer to the scar that wrapped across his shoulder. Ed felt the memories flooding back to him. His father tipping over a book case and making it crash on top of Ed, damaging his shoulder there. Oswald placed a long, closed mouth kiss over the thickest part of it, moving down.  

Each of those belt marks had happened because Ed had tried to scramble away from his father’s firm grasp. They still hurt sometimes, despite being healed for years. Phantom pain, the doctor had said. Oswald peppered small, quick kisses over every belt shaped scar he could find. Oddly enough Ed felt himself feeling better with each little kiss. 

  Oswald moved down to the long scar that cut from Ed’s hip up to his side. That one had hurt, Ed remembered. His father had tried to stab him with a broken bottle. He’d missed everything vital, thankfully, but Ed could still remember the crude bandage job he’d given himself instead of going to the hospital. Oswald placed slow, deliberate kisses up the entire length of it before looking up at Ed.

“I love you, Edward.” He said quietly, “You’re perfect, just like this.” He offered the man a small smile.   Ed sat up and pulled Oswald up by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together. Kristen had avoided touching his scars all together, Isabella had never even said anything. But Oswald? Oswald understood. He pressed his forehead to the Mayor’s.

  “I love you, too.” Ed breathed out.  

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is beautiful


End file.
